When The Rain Cries
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: I'd rather drown then go home. Go home where my Dad will kill me...I'd rather be covered in the tears of the rain then go home. I'd rather drown, than die at home. who's thoughts are these? read and see


I own nothing.  
  
...  
  
CAMEL!  
  
The rain came down that day. It rained, and hammered the ground. It was a thick rain. Traffic had to pull on the side of the road, 6 wrecks had already been caused. No one dared leave the safety of their home, or where they currently where.  
  
Not when the rain was like this.  
  
There was only one person out in the rain. He could barely breathe it was so thick. But if he went home, he would die. Literally. His father was angry at him again. And wanted to hurt his little body once more.   
  
So he walked blindly in the rain. Drowning was worse than home. Home where a sister hated you, and laughed every time your father hit you. Home was where your mother couldn't even remember your name. Home was where your father hit you and...and touched you.  
  
But you can't tell anyone. No, you can't tell anyone. At the thought of telling someone he hit his head, fear clutching at his heart. His father would hurt him more if he told.   
  
If he told them.  
  
The friends he just discovered.  
  
The rain beat his little body, his white shirt now see-through. "Theres so much rain...its as if it doubled." Came a shaky whisper from the small boy. "The rain is crying." He stammered, chilled from the cold. "Well if the rain is going to cry..." He fell on the grass, tears spilling down his face, "Then I can cry too."  
  
The small boy wasn't sure how he'd gotten in this place with grass. He just knew he was safer here drowning, than at home dying. He lay on the ground cold, and chest aching.  
  
He hurt so much.  
  
His lids closed, his blue lips slightly parted, and he slept. He slept in a sleep where he could die from the cold rain. And all because the rain was crying.  
  
"Isn't that Manta?" A ghost said hovering from his tombstone. Several other ghosts began to whisper the question as well. "Yes!" A young woman cried, hovering over the body. "It is him! It's Yoh's friend!"  
  
"Oh...we must go find him or we're going to have another ghost here! And he's such a sweet boy..." An old man said looking around the fellow ghosts. "I'll go, I am not bound here. I can roam freely." A ghost wearing a scarf spoke up, and flew off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Man...look at all that rain." Yoh whistled.  
  
"Hey Yoh! I bet you a new set of headphones to go out there for five minutes." Horo Horo chirped, elbowing Yoh. Ren rolled his eyes, and continued reading a book Anna had leant him. "No way!" Yoh gave his famous goofy smile, and laughed, "Even if Anna said she'd never make me work again I wouldn't go out in that!"  
  
"Like I'd even say that!" Anna's voice drifted from the kitchen.  
  
Amidamaru appeared by his side, and looked out the window with them, "There is someone coming."  
  
Yoh sat up, "What?" The specter with the scarf flew in through the window knocking Yoh and Horo Horo on the ground. "Oh that wasn't right on so many levels..." Horo Horo groaned rubbing his aching butt.  
  
"Yoh!"The ghost turned around, "Come to the cemetery!" Yoh blinked, "Why would I do that in this kind of rain? I can be stupid but not that stupid..." The ghost shook his head, "No! Your small friend is there. We do not know if he was caught in the rain, or if he was intentionally coming there, but he is laying on the ground at our cemetery!"  
  
Yoh had already been pulling on his jacket, and shoving on his shoes. "Wait Yoh!" Horo Horo cried, Ren getting up with him. But Yoh was gone before anything else was done.  
  
"Lord Yoh, why would he be out in this type of whether?!" Amidamaru asked, looking for answers. "I don't know...Hang on Manta." Yoh spoke water filling his mouth. It seemed impossible to breathe out here.  
  
Like he was drowning.  
  
He reached the cometary, the ghosts waving him over. Yoh spotted Manta laying on the ground, his little body curled up in a ball, completely soaked. "Oh God..." Yoh scooped him up and wrapped Manta in his arms. "Lord Yoh, the shrine!" Amidamaru pointed to the shrine, where Ren had once stood on it's roof.  
  
Yoh rushed into the shrine, and felt relief fill him, for it was warm inside. He laid Manta down, starring at the small still form. "I got to get him out of those!" Yoh pulled off Manta's clothes, a blush entering his face, and pulled off his jacket, and then his shirt.  
  
He used the jacket as a towel, and then placed Manta in his shirt. "Amidamaru go tell the others that I'm fine, and I have Manta. Stay with them until the rain stops, and bring them here." "Hai!" With that it was just Yoh, and Manta.  
  
The blush still stained his cheeks from the image of the naked Manta. He shook his head, and looked down at the boy. Laying down beside him, he wrapped the him in his arms. The wet hair making Yoh quiver.  
  
Yoh drifted off, but was soon woken by a small timid voice.   
  
"Yoh-kun..."   
  
He looked down, and saw Manta's wide beautiful eyes starring back. "Manta..." He sighed relieved, and hugged the boy to him crying. "YOH!?" Manta gasped fear in his voice. "Oh Manta...what were you doing out in the rain!?"   
  
Yoh pulled Manta up, crushing him to his chest. "I had to get away from home..." Manta's voice shook as he spoke. "Why?" Manta shook his head.  
  
"Why Manta?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"TELL ME WHY!"  
  
"Yoh-kun..."  
  
"TELL ME MANTA! WHAT HAPPENED!"  
  
"No...Yoh...Yoh-kun...."  
  
"MANTA TELL ME RIGHT NOW!"  
  
"MY DAD LIKE TO BEAT ME! AND HE WAS REAL ANGRY TODAY AND HE TRIED AGAIN! HE ALSO LIKES TO TOUCH ME, AND MY SISTER LAUGHS LIKE ITS THE FUNNIEST THING IN THE WORLD! MY MOM CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER MY NAME!" Manta burst, and collapsed, holding onto Yoh's arms.  
  
Yoh sat there overwhelms, and then pulled Manta in a large hug. "No Manta...no..." Yoh whispered asking his head. "No..." "Yoh-kun...I'd rather drown then go back...I don't want to go back...please Yoh-kun..." Yoh pulled the crying boy away from him, and starred into his eyes.   
  
"Listen to me Manta, you are not going back. Your going to stay with me, I'm not going to let you leave." Yoh wiped his best friend's tears away, and then without a warning, he leaned in kissing Manta's cheek.  
  
"Y-Yoh-kun!"  
  
Yoh didn't say any words, but he continued to kiss Manta, all over his face, and even his neck. Manta clung to him, not knowing how to respond. Yoh pulled away, to look at him with his lazy eyes.  
  
Under that gaze Manta felt weak, and dizzy. Still looking at him, Yoh leaned in, and only closed his eyes when his lips met Manta's. Manta froze, and with red filling his face, kissed Yoh back.  
  
"I love you Manta."   
  
Manta sat there, head bowed, tears coming down his face. Yoh lowered his head, placing his forehead against Manta's "Manta...?" He whispered feeling guilt swim in his body.  
  
"I-I love you Yoh-kun." Manta looked up at him smiling. Yoh kissed his cheek, and continued to kiss, until he was near Manta's ear. "I'm going to protect you, your never going to be touched unless you want to again. Never." Yoh kissed his temple, and Manta whispered, "Stop."  
  
Yoh pulled back, afraid he might have done something to remind Manta of an incident. Manta placed his small hands on Yoh's cheeks and whispered, "I want to be touched here." He pulled Yoh down, and kissed his lips gently.  
  
The two would hold each other that night, and fall asleep, until day came, and the rain had stopped.  
  
Tomorrow, the rain would stop crying. 


End file.
